


双子星

by imaginebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 镜面宇宙au。师徒俩穿越到另一个宇宙之后发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

即便是已经成为绝地学徒多年之后的现在，安纳金仍旧认为这些经历像是梦一样虚无缥缈。他曾是个塔图因上的奴隶，尽管在他看来自己逃离那里是某种程度上的必然，但这个结果显然是好到超出预期。

更重要的是，他有一位好师父。

或者说至少现在的安纳金觉得自己有一位了不起的师父。欧比旺当年是临危受命，可现在来看他的确是最适合教导天选之子的人。只有他能容忍天选之人的那些缺点，同样天选之子也能容忍他的不足——安纳金是说，毕竟人无完人的，太过浮夸的称赞显然有失公正。可他们两个加在一起就绝对是完美师徒了。

不过安纳金要不了多久就会成为绝地武士，到时候二人的关系会变成什么样子也是个未知数。一想到在不远的将来，有一个小鬼会出现在自己与欧比旺的生活中，夺去欧比旺的关注，安纳金就觉得自己有往黑暗面靠拢的趋势。

“想什么呢？安纳金。”欧比旺的声音突兀响起。安纳金这才惊觉自己还在飞船的驾驶位上。他身旁正坐着欧比旺。欧比旺侧过头来看他，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

“在想刚才那位女爵吗？”

...师父！不到二十岁的青年显然被这句话惊到。他的脸刷的就红了，看起来简直像块番茄。不过他马上采取了反击措施。

“在想您啊。”安纳金笑嘻嘻的，连带着耳旁垂着的学徒辫也轻轻摇晃起来。

这回轮到欧比旺尴尬的轻轻咳嗽了两声。他操作飞船避开那些出现在航路上的陨石和其他飞船，准备进入超空间。身后那颗由钢铁覆盖的灿烂星球越来越远，安纳金在心中默默与科洛桑告别。

共和国需要他们去外环的中立地区谈判。当然这肯定是一趟有些危险的旅程——安纳金戏剧化的与科洛桑告别就是因为有些不太好的预感，但又很肯定它无法危及到生命。

超时空航路中最危险的东西可能就是那些不知道会从哪里冒出来的鲸鱼群。天选之子自信极少会遇到他们——开玩笑，科洛桑出来的船这么多，就算鱼真的只有七秒钟记忆他们也记住了吧？

也许那种大怪物的记忆力会更好一点。安纳金胡思乱想着，打开自动驾驶示意r4留在驾驶舱。他与r2跟着欧比旺去开个简短的会议以确定接下来的工作流程。欧比旺对此颇为擅长，而他正在试图把这项技巧教给自己的学生。在安纳金出师之前他自然是学的越多越好。可天选之子仍带着些青年的鲁莽与青涩，首先他必须花大量时间记住自己需要做什么。这往往就会带来一点争吵。

意外于此发生。

R4首先报道雷达发现鲸群，而就在安纳金和欧比旺往驾驶室跑的这段时间里，一只落单的鲸直接把他们的飞船撞出了超空间。

而在超空间之外等着他们的却是一个巨大的黑洞。

显然这种非常并非为此情况设计，它是无法逃脱吸力的。等到安纳金和欧比旺终于从天旋地转中恢复过来时他们已经来到了中环地区。坐标显示前面的星球便是贾库，可抬眼望去那确是一颗金属覆盖的行星。

欧比旺和安纳金小心翼翼的驾驶着飞船靠近这颗陌生的行星。没有收到任何形式的通讯申请，那么这是一片混乱的无主之地了。他们决定在此降落。某种程度上讲这意味着更加安全与隐蔽。

靠的足够近才知道，这里并非如科洛桑般繁荣。它就像一个破败的洋娃娃，断线的衣袖处露出其中惨白的棉絮。金属穹顶断裂的地方能看到地上绿油油的一片。或许是绿化或许是庄稼，但那肯定要到达地面才行。他们将飞船停在一片无人居住的废墟里，带上机器人和一切必须的东西，披上斗篷去探寻这片未知的区域。


	2. Chapter 2

“我有种不好的预感。”安纳金小声的嘀咕着，这话语显然难逃师父的耳朵。

“我也是。”欧比旺难得的赞同了他。

他们穿过一片由金属建筑残骸组成的废墟，凭借着原力探索着面前的区域。不远的前方有一小群人聚集在那里，可眼下也不知道是敌是友。

等到他们终于挤过去的时候，看到半空中的全息广播不断的播送着一条信息——西斯帝国战败，敌军将领安纳金天行者与联盟的将军欧比旺肯诺比一起失踪。

好啊，还有安纳金天行者的巨幅照片。不过不得不说赏金还是很丰厚的。

这可真是个振奋人心的新闻，欧比旺在心里想到。现在自己的宝贝徒弟在这儿就被打入黑暗面了。

可那图画里的安纳金看起来却与现实中的差距很大——欧比旺是说，安纳金现在还是规矩的梳着学徒辫，而不是去弄了什么黑科技为自己烫了头，并且在脸上弄道疤，搞得真的挺像那么会事的。

欧比旺几乎都能听到安纳金不安的咽口水的声音了。所以他决定先带着徒弟返回飞船。这个混乱的地方显然也没有人注意到他们两个人的存在，所以也没有出现拦住他们的情况。

可必须尽快回去。天知道生为敌人的安纳金与欧比旺会怎样决斗，那一定是一场巨大的灾难。

安纳金想象了一下自己与师父拿着光剑，在舰桥里决斗的场景——

欧比旺说，你投降吧，你所说的将作为呈堂证供，而自己负隅顽抗甚至最后把欧比旺一拳打倒，开着这艘破烂逃脱升天，听起来就像网络连续剧一样迷幻。他轻轻晃了下脑袋试图把这想象逐出脑海，而欧比旺像似知道他想了什么似得，捂嘴笑了起来。

安纳金瞪了他一眼。可隔着斗篷欧比旺也看不到他的表情。

“小心点，你可比那个你好捉多了。”欧比旺提醒道。

“这只能说明我还有很多要学习。”安纳金抗议着。

返回飞船的第一件事便是查询这个世界的资料，幸好网络的资料库还十分好用。他们补习了百年之内这个世界里的重大事件，不约而同的冲着地上放映着纪录片的r2叹了口气。

“让我整理一下思路——所以在这里，西斯其实并不是西斯，是能同时使用光明面与黑暗面原力并以此拯救边缘星球的人，而联盟的绝地是恪守光明面并且为‘黑暗的’联盟服务肃清异己的工具？”

安纳金问道。R2唧唧咕咕转了几圈脑袋，算是同意了这个答案。

安纳金抱着脑袋，而欧比旺优雅的为自己泡了一壶茶。他的脑子也消化不了这个信息了。

“所以以我们的角度看来，可能那个所谓的西斯帝国更加正派一些...或者二者都没有。但我想我们应该会需要一点盟友的。”欧比旺如此回答到。

“我不想当你的战俘。”安纳金非常坚决的说道。

“我也不想当你的战俘。有什么办法能让我们证明自己其实不是这里的撞坏了脑子的自己吗？”

而他们不知道的是——有一伙人发现了他们的飞船。他们躲在暗处观察着这艘小飞船。

“请转告贾巴，我们发现天行者将军了。但很奇怪的是他正与欧比旺肯诺比在一起。”那个赏金猎人说道。


End file.
